Firefighting and rescue operations involve a multitude of risks. The use of ladders when it is dark or when there is smoke or fog presents a particular danger to firefighting and rescue personnel. Darkness, smoke and fog make it difficult to locate a ladder which may be the only escape for such personnel. Accordingly a need has existed for a device which would aid fire and rescue workers or victims of a disaster in locating their ladders quickly, in darkness, smoke or fog. Such a device must be resistant to the adverse conditions of a fire or other emergency, and must not interfere with the use of the ladder. In addition the device should be easy to install, easy to use and maintenance free.